One Step at a Time
by BeamMeUpLaura
Summary: She made up her mind. I will wait. Wait until after the war, and grief, and hardship faced with Sasuke and our enemies. When we're back home, and Naruto can be at peace. Maybe until then will he finally be able to see me the way that I see him. Precious. Hinata resolves to pursue Naruto ready to work hard. Chptrs are the events of their bonding til Naruto understands her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

**First story I've written since I was 14, on a different account though. Hope you like it. Review please for constructive criticism or just plain "Me Like! Continue woman!"**

* * *

Ch. 1 **Decisions**

Time. Hinata Understood that all good things took time. Patience. It's something she has trained herself to acquire. After her match with Neji, after drinking in Naruto's encouraging words and his promise, she made it a priority to be diligent, even when the desired results never came. 'If Naruto didn't quit after all the trials he went through, why should I?' This being a continual truth she'd repeat over and over to herself when she trained.

At first, when she was young, her love for Naruto was mere admiration. 'That smile. That confidence. Why is everyone so mean to him? I'd have surely given up, yet he still stands. He resists.' When she'd follow him and see his various sides, she understood that he was like her too. Like everyone. He'd get discouraged. He'd shed tears too. The only difference was that he never yielded to that black dog; the depression, the negative inner-self that told you "You can't". Hinata was always perceptive of what others couldn't see in him. He was a force to be reckoned with, and she wanted nothing more than to get lost in that force. Years of emotional abuse; both from others and herself had smothered her will, but seeing his only fueled her desire to change.

That there, was the beginning where her selfish desires grew. The more change she saw in herself, the thickening in her resolve and her nindo, restored courage and self-worth. It was all inspired by Naruto. 'This boy has done some much for me, and he doesn't even know it.' When at first she wanted to simply express her gratitude towards him, whether through words of encouragement, or protecting him, her gratitude evolved into something more. She wanted to cherish him, and if possible, be cherished by him too.

This scared her. Hinata knew what type of woman she wanted to be. Humble, graceful under pressure and loving. Loving was big because it meant many things she never had much of. It meant accepting, even when that person was the epitome of imperfection. Like her. Like everyone. It meant never being proud or being selfish, but being selfless. Yet here she was; wanting to possess the most beautiful person she knew; her savior. Before when her self-worth was nonexistent, she would've definitely said she never deserved him. But now, now that she knew that anything can be attained if you work hard at it, and believe in yourself, she knew she had an equal chance. If he didn't accept her love, then at least he'd accept her presence in his life. As a friend, a guardian, or a pillar of support. She'd take it.

She made up her mind. I will wait.

Wait until after the war, and grief, and hardship faced with Sasuke and our enemies. When we're back home, and Naruto can finally be at peace. I will wait. Maybe until then, will he finally be able to see me the way that I see him. Precious.

* * *

_**The End of the 4**__**th**__** Great Ninja War**_

Hinata was so proud. She never once doubted Naruto. She worried, but she never lost faith in him. He defeated Madara and simultaneously brought Sasuke home, and now is regarded as the 'Village Hero'. He deserved this. Finally people aren't blind anymore. They can see just as she does. All this she thought at the front of the village gates waiting _his_ arrival. She arrived at Konoha earlier than Naruto because he had many people to say goodbye to. All the Kage's and his mentor Killer Bee, all of which were elated with the end of the war but sad with his departure.

It wasn't just her though that waited. The entire village gathered together, ready to welcome their hero with open arms. For the second time, since Pein's defeat, the people of Konoha acknowledged Naruto.

The thought of this brought tears to her eyes. She was so happy, and so eager to see his smile when he sees the village greet him. She knew it would be big, with pearly whites that reflect the sunshine, and she was right. Moments later, Naruto walks through the opening gates and hears the joyous roars of his home; for him and his comrades. He smiled exactly as she imagined it, only so much better.

Pushed and bumped into by the crowds that raced to corner him to lift him up and toss him in the air as they did before, she stayed and watched. Filled with joy at the knowledge that this for her and Naruto will be one of the most beautiful memories they have in their lifetimes. She blinked away the tears that clouded her view of Naruto's smile.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun." She said softly aloud.

Thus, starting her personal quest to win Naruto's heart, or at least his acceptance; One step at a time.

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm only up to speed with the show, I haven't been reading the manga so the events that occurred about the war in the story, speculation. Hopeful speculation. If you can, please overlook my lack of knowledge and enjoy it as much as you are willing. I'll try asking friends that read the manga to see if I'm not entirely wrong, or offensive. Some people like all the facts in order, its scary. I don't want to disappoint. **


	2. Chapter 2 Banana Bread

**Authors Note****: Ch. 2… I Do Not Own Naruto. I don't have anything else to say.**

* * *

**Ch. 2 – Banana Bread**

It's been 2 weeks since his arrival to his village and Naruto felt pretty great. Everything was going so well. The war was over, Sasuke was back, and he could finally take a break. He worried though that he would eventually get bored. As a ninja and future Hokage, he had to continue honing his skills through consistent training and missions, but with the newfound peace after the war and the alliances within the various nations, he wondered if he would ever get a mission above B Rank. He was walking down the street thinking this but was interrupted by a man's voice.

"Naruto! Wait, Naruto!"

Naruto turned around and there stood a small panting heavyset man with an apron covered with flour. He was the bread baker of the bakery a couple streets down. 'Whoa did he run all the way from over there?!' Naruto examined him closer and saw the contents in his hands. A large bag filled with bread; long ones, round ones, and loafs of banana bread.

"Naruto *pant* I'm the baker of the Konoha Bakery. I saw you walking through my window and I thought I had to give you some of this morning's batch. They taste very good *cough* and they're a great source of protein and Fiber. You ninjas need lots of that, right?"

Naruto smiled. This has happened a lot lately, with the snow cone man at the reconstructed park; free pork at the barbeque place Choji always visits, and even free coupons to the bathhouse. At this rate he didn't need to go on missions to earn money for his living. He'd been getting everything either on the house or reduced price. 'Awesome!'

"Thanks, Baker Man! I appreciate it!" He smiled and took the bag from the man, who smiled back. In that moment, a memory came to Naruto. He'd met this man before.

**Naruto, 11 years old**

"_Awesome! I got money to spend!" He marveled at the small wad of money he made from running errands for the third Hokage. "Who thought the old geezer would be so generous~!" He practically strutted down the street, he felt good and he had to show it. As he was about to make a turn, something shiny caught his eye. A new store sign made of shiny metal and spray painted red. 'Konoha Bakery' it said and Naruto was curious to see the inside. He entered the store and was immediately hit with the scent of fresh baked breads and cakes. Behind the glass displays were cupcakes of every color, all covered with sprinkles. Naruto wanted to try everything. It was amazing and he was so psyched about having some money to buy them. He raced to the cashier woman, money in hand, and began ordering away._

"_Hey Lady, I would like 3 of those orange cupcakes; with the sprinkles, 3 donuts with the jelly in it annnnddd-"He surveyed the rest of the store to see what else he'd like to try, when he saw it. On a glass platter were Banana bread loafs stacked next to each other, and they smelled great!_

"_And one loaf of Banana Bread, Please!" The Cashier woman began putting his cupcakes and donuts in a cardboard box. After that she reached for the banana bread loaf when a hand took her wrist. A dirty hand covered with flour._

"_No, Kuriyuki-san. He cannot have my bread. I will not help feed a Demon-brat like him." He said with menacing eyes. Naruto stared back. He should be used to these looks by now, but each individual one stung a little more than the last. He turned on his heel and ran home, money still in hand. He still doesn't know what banana bread taste like to this day._

He began walking away from the man saying a quiet goodbye, a little uncharacteristic of him, and he began walking towards the Hokage monument. He needed to go to his new place of comfort in Konoha aside from the swing across of the ninja academy. The top of the Fourth Hokage's head; his father.

* * *

Hinata looked to be casually walking the streets, but in reality she was just hoping to "casually bump into" Naruto. She read it in a book on techniques to catch a boy's attention. That's right. She did her research. It felt very awkward relying on such a book. It looked juvenile, like for preteen girls, but she couldn't get help from her female friends (who have yet to get boyfriends, plus she was too shy. She also knew they'd only tease her) and all the chick-flick movies she rented felt fake. 'It's all scripted, so of course she gets the guy with barely any problems.' She even tried to ask Kurenai-sensei for advice but she was too busy with her baby. 'It's all on you girly book.'

Her train of thought ceased. Spiky blond hair came into view and she started to panic.

'What! That was fast! I didn't have time to practice bumping into other people so it wouldn't look too fake when I tried it on Naruto!' She began to look for open stores, empty barrels, anything to hide inside of, but then she saw his face. He didn't look terribly sad, but he didn't look happy either. He looked troubled. 'This will not do.' She walked towards him, hesitantly but without stopping until he looked up.

"Oh, hi Hinata, haven't seen you in a while! Last time was in battle right?!" He looked happy to see her but the inner turmoil was still present. She could see it.

"Hello, Naruto. You're right, it has been a- a while." Beforehand, she had practiced casual talk in the mirror, to help not stutter. Although she hopes he doesn't randomly pop up like he usually does. She's never prepared. She mentally cursed herself for embarrassingly fainting those times before. 'Never again.' She promised.

"I'm glad you're okay…. You look good." Neji's death had popped into his mind. He hoped she wasn't hurting a lot.

She thought about Neji too at that moment. The pain was still there, but it wasn't as great. She knew his death was not in vein, but that he will always live in her and in her comrade's memories. Still she continually missed him during moments that reminded her of him. Especially during training.

Naruto saw the flash of pain in her face. He remembered that he almost gave in to the sadness during that battle when Neji died, but she slapped him out of it. Literally. She was stronger than him that day, and he was beyond thankful for her encouraging words. He then had an idea.

**(A/N: actual event that occurred in the manga, check it out if you like. Ch 615.)**

"Hey Hinata, wanna come with me to the Hokage mountain? I was headed there anyways." That was his comfort spot. It was only right he shared it with her.

Hinata froze for a second. 'Why does he keep doing the unexpected?! I can't afford to blush like a tomato! It only gets in the way of actually communicating! Fight it, fight it!' She fought, and physically her face showed it. Her eyebrows were drawn together and she was biting the corner of her bottom lip. It worked somehow. Most of the blood rushed to her ears, and they burned under her long hair.

'Why does Hinata suddenly look mad? Did I do something?' Wondered Naruto.

Realizing she probably looked angry with his question, she quickly answered, "Yes, of c-course I'd like to." They walked together to Hokage Mountain mostly in comfortable silence.

* * *

When they reached Naruto's favorite spot, he sat down and leaned against a tree and patted the grass next to him for Hinata to sit.

'Focus Hinata. Be cool.' She began to bite her lip angrily again to control her blush. At this rate she was going to draw blood. She sat down beside him, not too far but not too close either. Just right, enough for her to focus and maintain consciousness. She had to be bold now. 'Ask him!'

"N-Naruto-kun…. I wanted to ask if.. there was s-something wrong? Earlier, when I saw you, you looked troubled.."

Naruto was surprised. 'She caught that? She really does see everything!' (Byakugan joke… .)

"Ohh yeah. It's nothing big, so don't worry about it." He looked down at the village.

"I'm not worried, but I would l-like to know what bothered you…If that's alright.." She looked at the village too. She couldn't meet his eyes, but she wasn't going to look down anymore.

Naruto looked at her as she watched the village. The memory of her confession when Pein pinned him down immediately came to mind.

'She said she loved me… but does she love me as a friend or in the romantic sort of way?' He began recounting the words she said that horrible day. She was grateful to him. Apparently he saved her and inspired her somehow after the Chunin exams. He didn't know how, but it must have meant a lot to Hinata. She nearly died that day, and would do it again if he was in danger again. Neji even confirmed it. "Hinata-sama is ready to die for you, that's why your life is not only yours." (-Neji)

The memory of Hinata getting stabbed before him still made him shiver with fear and anger. Nothing could compare to the relief he had when he still felt her chakra when he got out of being Nine Tails. He understood now what it meant to be grateful to someone. He felt it first with Iruka-sensei; the first who cared for him, the Third Hokage and all his friends who stood by his side and definitely to Hinata too. 'She is a selfless woman who tries to protect me no matter what.' Yes. He understood now that he would do the same for her. If ever she was in danger, he'd protect her with his life too. That was her nindo towards the people she cared about, and so was his. He understood now her love for him, and he knew that just like he could say without a doubt that he loved Iruka- sensei, Ero-sennin ( Jiraya), and all of his other precious people, he loved Hinata too.

**(A/N: … You're wrong… . … You're wrong about her love~…. Crap.)**

After this revelation he wanted nothing more than to open up to her. He began to tell her about the man who gave him the bread and what he had done in the past. Hinata tried her hardest not to cry when she learned of his cruelty towards her beloved, but only succeeded in having extremely watery eyes. She even had to look up to keep the tears in. Naruto laughed at her for this. He secretly thought it was cute how emotional she got over something so small and so long ago.

"So Naruto-kun, d-do you forgive him?" she asked.

"…. I do. I understand that hurt people hurt others, and I think he does feel bad. What bugs me is, what if everyone is giving me things and being nice to me because they feel guilty for how they treated me before, and not because they like me now…" He looked back at the village, focusing on tiny people walking the streets and entering/exiting their homes. He waited for Hinata's reply, but what he heard shocked him.

"That's stupid." She said in a firm tone.

He stared at her and recognized that look immediately. It was the same strong passionate look she gave to him twice before; when fighting with Pein and when she slapped him when fighting Obito.

"They know exactly who you are Naruto and what you have done for them. It's because they know this that they give you gifts; of gratitude, not guilt. It's because they're grateful and so proud of you that they treat you differently. That they're warm towards you. Don't you ever start believing otherwise, 'cause it's just not true."

Naruto was in awe, as she has a tendency to do this to him. How great it felt to have someone believe in him so much. All his insecurities regarding the village liking him completely disappeared the moment he saw that look, and when her words followed they etched themselves in his memory, never to be forgotten.

He smiled widely and began to laugh uncontrollably and then even harder when he saw her passionate face turn into a shy confused one, like she said something wrong. Then he hugged her.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" She barely stammered. _' Best. Day. Ever!'_ she thought. No amount of lip biting could keep this blush away.

"Thank you, Hinata, for always being there for me. You are one of the most amazing people I know, and I'm so happy you're my friend." He squeezed a little tighter.

This last bit stung a little for Hinata, but she would take it for now. She was just glad she was helpful to him, but she wasn't going to quit just yet. She bravely put her hands on his back lightly.

"You are ever so welcome, Naruto-kun."

Naruto moments later let go of Hinata (to her dismay), then his stomach growled loudly.

"Whoa, I just realized I'm hungry!" he looked to his side and saw the bag of bread. Then he remembered. The Banana Bread!

"Hinata, wanna eat this banana bread with me?! This'll be the first time I try it!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Hinata had also never tried banana bread before. '*mental gasp* We have a _FIRST_ together!' Her blush spread like wild fire, below her neck and the heat, like before, was released through her ears. They practically simmered under her hair.

They ate happily, and Naruto knew that even if he had tasted banana bread before, it wouldn't taste nearly as sweet as when he was eating here with Hinata. He turned slightly to steal a glance at Hinata's face. She seemed to really like it too, chewing with a slight smile. Then he noticed it. The sunset's orange rays setting on Hinata's navy hair and her pale creamy face.

'Wow… she looks.. Kind of really pretty..'

He quickly turned his head to look back down at the village. Thrown off by his odd thought he picked up another loaf of banana bread from the bag and began munching, hoping it would hide the slight blush on his whiskered cheeks.

* * *

**Authors Note****: Finally done. This chapter took forever. Thank you for your faves and reviews. They inspire me to think harder on what's next. Please continue to review with either constructive criticism or just 'Me like, continue woman!' those make me happy. But I am not alone. I would like to thank my newly-married friend Alejandro; who is a treasure trove of adorable ideas, and Rafael, whose super knowledge helped me to be accurate with the events in the manga. Thanks guys and Thank you FanFictionizens for your support~!**


	3. SuperWoman

**Authors Note: Thank you for your comments! Alejandro and I were very happy about your liking Banana Bread. I hope you like what else comes. Continue your comments, either constructive criticism or that you like it. I'm honestly winging these chapters. I have an idea for one and as I'm writing, something entirely different pops up. That's what happened with Banana Bread. Thank you again. Here is the third chapter.**

**Ch. 3 A Man's Stomach**

* * *

Hinata was still on cloud nine after the hug Naruto gave her a couple days ago. That day was amazing, and she thought it was going to end horribly after calling Naruto's insecurities stupid. The emotions that arose though couldn't be stopped, and the absurdity of it upset her. She wanted Naruto to know that it was just untrue, but with the results that she got, maybe it wasn't so bad being bold. As long as she thought a little beforehand and wasn't too impulsive, there was a great chance Naruto would better understand her and like her for it. 'Speak your mind, Hinata!' She chanted inwardly. She was on yet another mission. Find Iruka-Sensei.

_Flashback of Banana bread day_

That 'Sweet Day' she called it, her and Naruto ate banana bread for the first time and when the sun was nearly gone over the horizon, Naruto offered to walk her home. Every fiber of her being wanted to say yes, but her body just wasn't ready for another unexpected event. She politely told him she was alright on her own and that he go get some rest. 'What if he hugged me goodbye when we got to the Hyuuga Compound?' The thought of what might've happened scared her to death. She needed to practice and plan more. Her plan of "casually bumping into" Naruto completely failed. Why? Because she lost her backbone the moment he entered the picture, and because she hadn't practiced beforehand. She did not prepare, and she would not make that mistake again.

When she got home she sprinted to her room and began looking at the various books she bought, including the preteen fruity one. When she got to the third book to inspect, she found the answer. _"The Art of Lovefare" _**(A/N: book name I made up) **had a list of needs in order to better complete each strategic move to get the guy.

_**Necessity**__**#8**_**: An Inside Man**

_The inside man is a friend of desired target- I mean man. He supports your courtship, and will help you anyway he can. What's most desired of him though is the knowledge he has of desired man: Likes, dislikes, whereabouts, and status about you; the pursuer. _

She compiled a list of such possible people.

**The Konoha 11**

**Kiba :** ' No, he would object, saying I'm too good for him and that he's an idiot.'

**Shino:** '….. I don't think so… he could help me tail him! Never mind, I have Byakugan.. -.-'

**Rock Lee:** 'Ooooh he'll definitely support me, but he's not subtle enough. He might full on interrogate him about me and his feelings for me… No way!'

**Tenten:** 'They're not very close… I hope not.'

**Shikamaru:** He's so smart, his strategies would definitely work! But he's equally as lazy… Dang it.'

**Ino:** 'The humiliation. She'd tease me to no end.'

**Choji:** 'I think he'd support us but would he be attentive to Naruto? If he starts eating all he'll hear is Munch Munch Crunch Swallow…. Then Munch Munch again….. I don't know. Next!'

**Sakura:** 'She definitely knows Naruto and is with him a lot, but he still kind of likes her. It would only complicate my pursuit. Last-'

**Sasuke:** 'I don't think he cares much to help… plus it'd be awkward talking to him.'

At this point she was a bit discouraged. Their friends were useless (no offense) and they were the easiest to approach. Now she only had adults that could possibly help. Kakashi-sensei is so hard to find, and plus he's a Jonin so he's busy most of the time. Tsunade-sama is the Hokage, of course she can't help. Then it struck! The metaphorical Light bulb burst with light above her head. _He_ was perfect.

* * *

_Presently_

Hinata walked to the ninja academy. When the war ended, Iruka-sensei returned to being a teacher. Happily. He still had a class but the kids were in recess. Hinata stood outside the doorframe, mustering up the courage to (hopefully) recruit Iruka-sensei. 'Go inside. You can do it.'

"Hyuuga-san! What brings you here?" asked Iruka-sensei, startling the Hyuuga.

Hinata timidly entered the classroom. Iruka-sensei looked the same as always, leaning against his desk that had barely any paperwork on it. 'He must work fast or something.' These thoughts weren't relevant to her mission but she wanted to distract herself from the thing she had to do. Confess. It took her over a decade to confess to Naruto, and now she had to do it to her old academy teacher! This was mortifying. Iruka, looking at her squirm mentally could tell she was going to say or ask something odd, or embarrassing for her. He always knew she was a timid child with a kind heart, and she blossomed into such a fine young lady. He felt nostalgic for a second, thinking back to when she was in his class; never raising her hand, but her eyes told him she knew the answer to his questions. She just never had the confidence to speak up, but now she does. 'I might have helped with that.' He praised himself. All teachers have some impact or another on their students.

'Speak already! He's been patiently waiting for five minutes now.'

"Iruka-sensei… I … I… need your help with something…" She quietly asked.

The teacher's interest was piqued. What could Hinata need his help with?

"With what do you need help with Hyuuga-san?"

'Moment of truth.' Hinata took a breath in. She also practiced in the mirror her confession to her sensei, but this was exponentially harder.

"Iruka sensei… I n-need help with…. Naruto.." Her ears were burning again. 'When will this end!' she thought exasperatedly. She was feeling light headed. Maybe she needed to be in another life-or-death situation to confess her love for Naruto. Adrenaline does wonders for her.

'Naruto? Hmmm, I have an idea where _this_ is going.' He smiled slyly.

"I.. I Love Naruto and I want to pursue him!" She said as loud and as fast as she could. As if the higher the volume and speed, the easier the words would come out. Her eyes were pressed shut and she waited to hear her sensei's response.

"I Knew it!" He snapped his fingers and grinned. "Do you know how awkward it is having to decide whether I should call you out on you staring at Naruto half the class? You're lucky you listened during the important parts, otherwise you would've definitely failed."

Mortified? Hinata could die right now. Was she that obvious during class? What if he wasn't the only one that noticed? What if she wasn't as stealthy as she thought she w-

"The answer's yes!" Iruka gave her a thumbs up.

_'Huh?'_ "Yes to what?" She needed confirmation.

"Yes I'll help you. You've loved Naruto longer than anyone, and you're a good woman. Of all the girls Naruto's age, you're the only one I'd like for Naruto." Hinata could die right now. Of Happiness! Naruto's first adult influence and 'Big Brother' thought she was perfect for Naruto. She had an inside man._ 'Now to explain to him his role.'_

She explained what his role was and what she needed from him; Information. He was the first good type of mole in a mission, and she trusted he wouldn't get caught.

"Hmmm, so likes, dislikes, whereabouts, and the dish on you? Okay. Well he loves sleeping caps, action mangas, the color orange, ramen, Hokage trading cards- RAMEN!" Iruka erupted with this word! He had it! The perfect way to get closer to Naruto.

"Hinata, Naruto loves ramen!" He grabbed her shoulders with excitement in his eyes. Tee Hee being a mole was fun!

"I know sensei." This was obvious, but she couldn't cook it from scratch well enough. She still hasn't quite mastered it yet but it was on her to-do list to reel in Naruto.

"Hinata. Remember this piece of golden advice I give you. The best way to a man's heart, is through his stomach. It just so happens that Naruto hasn't had Ichiraku's ramen in 12 days. Since his arrival back, his fan base has gone off the charts! Especially with the ladies."

This annoyed the Hyuuga somewhat. A lot.

"He comes to me, begging me to go to the stand and get some ramen for take out for him, but when I get there, there's girls waiting for him; of all ages! I'm pretty sure there were some divorcees among them too." He seemed a little too amused with Hinata's competition. This would put a damper in her plans.

"I didn't get very far either. They knew Naruto and I are close and they chased me. Yelling 'Where's Naruto?! Why won't he come?! Is he meeting you here?!" He expressed his running with flailing arms, and terror filled face. Poor Naruto.

"My point is Hinata-san, if you get Naruto his ramen, you'll be a hero in his eyes and he'll like you even more!"

Hinata was ecstatic. She had an inside man and he not only provided her with valuable information, but also a plan.

Soon Iruka's class entered from recess and he dismissed Hinata, but told her to meet him after school to strategize more. They did so, and when Hinata was walking home, her posture was perfect. Her strides were longer, and her smile was permanent.

_'Today was a good day.'_

* * *

_The Next Day_

Naruto had been training most of the day by himself somewhere deep in the woods. Fighting a whole bunch of shadow clones sounds dumb, but it was the best way he learned how to improve his jutsus and learn their flaws. But honestly, he wasn't there by choice. Naruto was fed up. Thirteen Day's now,_ thirteen_, since he's had ramen from Ichiraku's. His fan girls have literally camped out at his favorite place and not even his friends could get him a take out bowl. Ichiraku doesn't do take out, but he was understanding that his number one customer was on the verge of losing his mind. It wasn't enough that he didn't get to eat any ramen during the war. Nooo, he couldn't get any from his own home. He went two times before the fan girls found out how important the place was to him , and now it seemed that they've really just joined together to end his happiness.

He felt foolish for having once wished for the female attention Sasuke used to receive. He now understood Sasuke suffered, and with how antisocial he is, it must've been hell! At least Naruto could somewhat appreciate a females attention.

At that moment Hinata's face popped in his mind.

'What? Well, yeah she's great to be around, and she always knows just what to say. Wonder what she's doing?' He lay sprawled atop the grass, sweaty from pummeling forty Naruto's in the past fifteen minutes using only brute force, or taijutsu. Next up was practicing his Sage jutsu; he hadn't used that in a while and he needed to train to be able to gather nature energy while in motion, and not just seated meditation.

"But I don't want to~!" He whined out loud pounding the earth beside him. He wanted ramen, and not cup ramen from the convenience store. He'd been eating that for days now but it just wasn't as satisfying. He needed _the _ramen, from Teuchi's magical hands. He rolled to his side, staring at the trees in that direction. Green grass. Tree. Squirrel. Another tree. Sandaled feet. 'What?!'

He focused on the feet and continued upwards. White flats, not standard ninja shoes. '_A woman_?' A couples inches above the feet was flowy cloth. A dress? Light Purple with silhouette patterns of different flowers.

"Hello, Naruto."

He skipped the rest of the body and went straight to her face. Her hair was in a long braid, and he couldn't help but stare at it.

Hinata knew why he stared. This was a joint part of her plan.

_Flashback_

After singling out who would be her inside man, Hinata continued looking at the various strategies the book offered.

_**#2**__** :**__**The Element of Surprise**_

_Surprise Intended target. If you have straight hair, curl it. If you wear pants all the time, wear a dress. Do something that will shock him into realizing that yes, you are a female; and a beautiful one at that. Never change yourself for a man, but surprising him will definitely make more in tuned to you. Warning though, nothing too drastic. Subtlety is your friend. Be ninja about. _

Hinata looked up from the book and smiled. 'Oh, I can be ninja about it.'

_Presently_

Naruto was stunned, but in a good way. He'd never realized Hinata could wear anything besides baggy kunouchi attire. He knew any Kunouchi could wear normal clothes when they wanted to. He'd seen Sakura wear casual normal clothes, and Ino too, although they were uhh... different. But Hinata looked radiant. Elegant. Just plain pleasing to the eyes.

'Crap, you're staring. Say something!'

"H-Hi, Hinata. What brings you here.. deep in the woods.."

It was strange that she would be here of all the places in the forest around Konoha. Could it be she was looking for him?

"I'm here because I wanted to bring you something."

She then brought to his focus the large picnic box she was carrying. Immediately the scent of his favorite food filled his nostrils. He'd know this scent anywhere. It was unique, compared to any other persons culinary creation. It was _His _creation.

'_Old Man's ramen!'_

"No Way Hinata!" He'd stood up and was inches from her face and with his hands on her shoulders before he even knew it. Hinata was surprised too.

_'Calm down! Dang it why are you so close?! Don't look down.'_ She opted to look to the side.

Naruto realized how close he was and stepped back.

"You brought this for me!? I can't believe- I asked Iruka- He couldn't, but you did! How?" He was at a loss for words. This was one of the nicest things anyone has done for him. He was at his peak of suffering and there she was with the object that would end it. A superwoman that came to his rescue.

"Well, I was w-walking by Ichiraku's and noticed all the woman camped around it. They were wearing shirts with your face on it and had drawn whiskers on their cheeks. They were c-complaining on how you haven't visited for weeks and I knew it must've been hard for you, so I asked T-Teuchi if I could have a take-out bowl and winked. It's a good thing he understood. None of the girls suspected anything, so you're safe, N-Naruto."

All this was said slowly, with random pauses. She had to do this to keep from speaking too low or too high or just plain stuttering the entire time. It worked, practice was making perfect.

"Hinata." His tone was serious and Hinata was a little scared of it. "Thank you. So Much."

Still holding on her shoulders at arm's length, the serious tone and expression he had would've made you think she had saved his life.

"You're w-welcome, N-Naruto-kun." She lifted the picnic box to his chest and he took it. _'Are his hands shaking? How long has it been?'_

He immediately ripped the plastic wrap off the bowl and began digging in. _'Should I have brought more than two bowls? Next time I should use a bigger picnic basket.'_

She began inching away to leave him to enjoy his edible love. Naruto noticed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Said while slurping noodles.

Hinata somehow understood him. "So you can enjoy your ramen alone. You're probably annoyed with girls being around you and getting in the way of you eating." She thought of the fan girls. 'Where can I get those Naruto shirts? They're cute.'

"I don't mind _you_."

Both surprised by his words, they continued looking at each other.

"So stay."

Hinata was freaking out in her mind. She was mentally doing back flips and screaming in terror. She hadn't anticipated this, and the plan was only to drop off the ramen- leaving him stupefied by her thoughtfulness/attractiveness. Yet he was offering a counter proposal. Stay and keep him company. She needed to say no. The possible things she could do or say that could embarrass her in front of him and leave him thinking she was a klutz, or a weirdo. There were too many. But she wanted to stay. And she did.

They sat and talked in that forest clearing, surrounded by trees and craters Naruto had caused while training. They talked about ramen, fan girls and the therapy they need, their favorite ninja weapons, bonsai trees and other small trees- like broccoli. Rock Lee's name sounds like Broccoli. Does grass grow from seeds, and if so; how do you find them? Anything and everything under the sun, it was interesting enough to talk about.

Hinata marveled at how easy it's become to talk to him, and Naruto marveled at how fun hanging out with her was. He knew if she showed up again, he wouldn't hesitate to invite her along. Just being like this with her made today, which started out sucky for him, end amazingly. She really came through for him today. Then it occurred to him. Again.

Hinata really is always saving him, even with little things like ramen-withdrawal.

_'She really is a natural superwoman.'_

After this thought, he offered to share his second bowl of ramen. A first for him.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Hello people's. Sorry that it took so long to finish this chapter. A lot of things happened. Surgery, Weddings, got a job, School starting soon. It's a little overwhelming. Although I was worried about updating at a timely manner, I refuse to rush and the chapter come out half as good as it would've been if I took my time. Hope you like it. Please Review, with either constructive criticism or saying you like it. They motivate me! Thanks a lot~**


End file.
